The subject application discloses a cutter mechanism which has utility in textile operations where yarn is to be severed. The mechanism has particular utility in tufting techniques which have become known as the "Spanel tufting system". Generally, this system utilizes pneumatic means to transport yarn to a tufting station (either in metered lengths of an unsevered yarn strand or in discrete bits), after which the yarn is tufted into a backing layer to form a tufted product. Needles may either be utilized for the tufting or alternatively the yarn bits may be adhesively applied to the backing layer by stomper-type means.
The present invention discloses improvements to the embodiments of early Spanel patents particularly U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,147 which issued to Abram N. Spanel and George J. Brennan on Jan. 12, 1971 and U.S. Pat. No. Re 27,165 which issued Aug. 10, 1971 to Abram N. Spanel and Loy E. Barton.
The aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. Re 27,165 discloses a pneumatic yarn transport system in which yarn is transported pneumatically to a tufting station where it is applied by tufting elements to a backing layer. Multi-color selection of the yarn bits is enabled by a shifting magazine which provides yarn of various colors to each of a series of guide tubes through which yarn is transported to the tufting elements. The yarn is cut in aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,165 by moving knife blade 15 which extend between the magazine and the guide tubes. Once cut, the bits of yarn are transported pneumatically to a corresponding tufting station where they are applied to the backing layer.
The aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,157 describes an alternative system and provides for the simultaneous selection of bit lengths of yarn by means of a collator structure in which individual channels transport yarn into a common passageway adjacent the tufting station.